Moonwing
by Xjrfang
Summary: Takes Place after Firewing. Nocturna has created one last gift for the bats, a daughter. This young bat soon calls out to shade to help her discover the world Shade is granted new life and is reunited with his son and mate. Goth will also be back!


**Note, i cannot figure out how to get the paragraphing in correctly on this site, but a PDF copy is available at the following link: **

www furaffinity net/view/4034460/ 

**_It is of much better quality in PDF!_**

**I Hope you enjoy this story, it is not finished and I will be making changes.**

**

* * *

**

**Intro - Chapter Zero : Nameless**

* * *

_The nameless Bat awoke in a small dark space, instinctively casting out echo's, but only having them bounce off curved walls. The Bat used its teeth against the wall and tore a hole into it, it was a Seed; this seed was growing from a tree so large, that the bat could not even comprehend what it was. The bat emerged from the seed and spread its wings for the first time.

_It took flight into a night sky, stars glowing overhead, the bat circled around peering at its new surroundings , casting out echo's at the tree, it light up in brilliant silver, it seemed to stretch up into the sky and the stars. It heard something calling it into the lower section of the tree. The bat instinctively followed the call, and entered into a small knothole, inside there was a pool of water. The newborns eyes were still adjusting to the dark. The water shimmered in an odd way and then it saw a reflection appear in the water, it was not the bats reflection but that of another.

_This mirrored bat had silver streaks of fur. The bat called out to the reflection, almost pleading for help. But the reflection did not seem to notice.

_Calling out to the reflection but with no response, the bat decided to leave the knothole and circled the tree to search for any sign of life. It was looking for guidance, a parent. But it still saw no sight of any living thing besides the tree itself. The journey around the base of the large tree seemed to take forever. All that was surrounding the tree was a barren wasteland that looked so unappealing.

_The bat picked up something in its echo location, a small creature, with many legs crawling along a leaf. The bat took a moment to gaze at it, its many legs effortlessly moving it along the leaf. The bat felt a new sensation, _hunger_. Instincts taking over made it look appetizing; the bat had never felt hunger before. It scooped it into its mouth and crunched down, it was delicious, it was the first thing this bat had ever eaten.

_Still feeling the call to the water room, it returned, and called out again to the reflection, the reflection this time seemed to have noticed the newborn bats call.

**Chapter one : Kelimara**

* * *

_Shade awoke with the sound of rustling leaves, the noise startled him. His senses slowly came back to him. He felt strange and suddenly remembered what had happened. He had sacrificed himself to save his sons life and the life on another newborn. His thoughts turned to happiness as remembered watching Griffn begin his first migration to Hibernaculum. Griffn was such a brave bat, Shade was proud of him.

_Shade had followed Griffn and his colony for most of the migration to Hibernaculum, once they had made it safely to their destination and Shade felt Griffn was safe, he returned to Tree Haven. Shade had always wondered what it would be like in winter, seeing the river he played in when he was a newborn, covered in ice, seeing the trees like never before covered in a blanket of snow.

_Time seemed to be irrelevant since Shades death. It was something he no longer needed to care for. The only reminder of time passing was with the changing of the seasons.

_Shades thoughts were cut short as he heard a faint cry traveling along the breeze, his ears picking up the barely noticeable noise. It was a sound of a bat. Faint in the distance, curious shade spread his wings and took flight in the direction of the sound.

_He thought to himself that all the bats nearby should have already migrated, what was one doing so close to Tree Haven at this time of year.

_It had already snowed once. And would certainly be death for any bat that remained. He continued in the direction of the sound, rising above the tree line to get a better view of the surrounding area. He spotted the humans winding road through the forest, and followed it for some time, it was in the same direction as the cry, somewhere in the North.

_Shade had never traveled further North. When he was still alive, it had always been a southern direction that he traveled when he migrated. In the distance shade could see the snowy peaks of mountains. Near the base was a small human village, and further in the distance were some of the tallest mountains he had ever seen. The humans road snaked its way through the base of the mountains.

_Ears twitching to catch the sound of the cry, shade veered off the human road and started his accent into the mountain, The mountain looked so bare and empty. The trees had all lost their leaves and the light sprinkle of snow scattered around seemed to make the ground glow. He locked his sight onto a fast flowing river coming down from the mountain. It was a dark blue, it looked cold and uninviting. Shade followed the river up to a waterfall.

_The water had eroded the rock over millions of years. It had reminded him of the entrance to Hibernaculum. Near the base of the water fall was a spring. Shade thought there must be an underwater tunnel that the water was flowing through, he flew in closer for a better look. There was a lot of mist around the spring. The sound of the cry seemed to come from behind the mist. Shade flew into the mist, it felt warm. He skimmed over the water, and dipped one of his rear claws into it, it was warm to the touch. He entered a patch where the mist became really thick, his echo vision going blind from the interference of the mist. His eyes only giving him brief glimpses of water below and the mist around.

_He tried to turn around, and tried to flap his wings, but they would not work. He had the sensation of flying, but he did not feel the wind , nor the moisture of the mist on his fur anymore. He felt a drag and he was being pulled down towards the warm water. He prepared himself for impact on the watery surface, and then before he knew it he was submerged under water.

_He did not panic. He did not need to breathe anymore. He continued to try to fight the pull that was pulling him down, but it was useless. The water engulfing him, he was left in darkness.

_Thoughts came back of the underworld, flashes of his brief time there. When he was searching for Griffn, inside tree haven the mighty wind that had sucked him down. Into the underwold of Cama Zotz.

_He suddenly had thoughts that this may be Zotz doing. He imagined Zots sucking him down into the underworld, giant wings encircling him and pulling him down. He had not encountered any forces this powerful since he had entered Nocturna's tree, and left the underworld for good.

He sensed nothing, all his senses were useless. There was only darkness…

_He awoke, with the feeling of dirt up his nose, and a wetness of water on his fur. It was dark here, and he cast out a series of echoes, the room light up in quicksilver, he was by the edge of a stream.

The stream snaked its way through a series of giant roots that grew all around, penetrating the ground and the ceiling. He must have emerged from the water and been dumped here, the water was still flowing fast.

_He stood up and felt an agonizing pain throughout his body. Pain. He had forgotten what it felt like. This was not normal for him. He took a step forward checked over his wings, they were broken and torn in many places. A piece of bone protruded from his wing membrane, covered in dried blood.

_This was his body. His body he had left in the underworld when he had returned to the surface. His body that he had sacrificed for Griffn and Luna.

He felt a heartbeat.

He listened closely to the sound. It was familiar to him, a distant memory.

He realized could not fly.

_Shade scanned the room and across the river he noticed a passage way out of the cave.

_A root was growing just over the river. It would make a suitable bridge. He made it his goal to cross the river.

_Where was he? Was he really back in the underworld? Or was this all a dream? No the pain was too real. He had never felt pain in one of his dreams before.

Pain.

_He felt more of it as he sluggishly crawled his way on all fours to the root. He struggled to dig his claws into the root and pull his weight up onto it.

_He made it across the river. But slipped on the wet root as he was trying to climb down, he slid to the floor, pausing a moment to regain his strength, his muscles aching. He then sighted the passage way, and crawled over to it. Struggling slowly up a steep dirt pathway, the tunnel curved around many big roots, he finally reached a small opening. It was ground level. He peered outside, not sure what to expect. His worst fears were confirmed. He recognized the Stars, different from the ones above. He was back.

_He sent out a barrage of echoes to scan the area expecting to see some enemies, expecting Goth to come hurtling at him and attack him in his weak state. But he did not see anything. He crawled out cautiously, he peered up, this was a huge tree, it felt familiar. It reminded him of the tree he had used to escape the underworld. This tree was in full bloom, the greenest leaves he had ever seen, the bark as healthy as a new sapling, but this tree was clearly ancient due to its sheer size.

_He heard the fluttering of small wings, he saw a small bat land on one of the lowest branches of the tree. He sent a series of echoes at the bat. This bat was slightly smaller than Shade, and Shade did not recognize it as a species he had ever seen before. The bat hung upside down on the branch, and quizzically looked at Shade, gazing at his broken wing. Shade called out to the bat "What is going on? Why am I here?" The small bat just gave a puzzled look at shade, like it did not understand.

_Shade was unsure about this bat, it seemed odd, he did not trust it.

_It fluttered down to shade, its wings moving in such a graceful way. Shade felt defenseless, even the small bat could hurt him in his current state. The bat slowly approached shade and moved up to him.

_The bat looked Shade deep in the eyes, shade felt a presence. It was the sensation of his first flight, the very same sensation he had felt the first time he had seen the sun. He stared deeply into the small bats eyes transfixed with the beautiful Blue of them, they seemed to swirl. He felt a weird presence in his head, like there was another mind in it. He Blacked out.

_He awoke, in a bed made of a giant leaf. All the pain was gone, he looked over at his wing it was healed. The bone no longer protruding from his flesh, everything felt the way he remembered before his death.

_The small bat was sitting there humming to itself. It was a familiar melody; the same melody his mother sang to him when he was a newborn.

_When the bat noticed Shade was awake, it spoke to him in such a clear voice, its voice was the most soothing voice shade had ever heard, save for the voice of his mother, Ariel. It spoke his name "Shade Silverwing".

_He looked at the small bat. The bat had a smile on its face, like it had just made a tremendous accomplishment. Shade spoke to it again "What is this place, who are you?" The bat looked to be thinking for a moment, and then spoke "It is the tree. The same tree you had used when you left this place".

_Shade nodded his head he could not really believe this was the same tree he had last seen . He then asked "Who are you? What is it you are doing here? Did you heal my wing?" The young bat Nodded in turn, mimicking Shade and then replied "I do not know who I am, I Have looked Into your mind, from your memories I have found the language you speak"

_"How long have you been here?" shade asked, the bat gently replying "I have been here all my life, I was born from the tree, from a seed."

_Shade did not really understand, how could a bat be born from a tree? He had experienced many strange things in the underworld but nothing could have been born in the underworld? How was it that the tree was not on fire anymore, in full bloom, with no signs of damage from the flames. He remembered the original Tree Haven that had been burnt down by the owls.

The small bat spoke, clearing shades mind of thoughts, "I believe my mother was Nocturna, she created the tree, which In turn gave birth to me"

_Shade was taken aback by this statement, it made sense to him. Nocturna had a created all life, it was possible she had created a daughter. Shade heard the bat speak, "I am sorry I had to bring you here, I was so lonely. When I saw you in the pool, I called out to you. I knew who you were, and what you have done in your short life. I have chosen you to model myself after.

_Shade took a closer look at the bat sitting beside him, She was young, about Griffns age , she had the most beautiful fur he had ever seen, it was neat black purple fur with a hint of dark blue. Her ears were pointed but short, very elegant. She was almost the same color as twilight, the moment when the moon shines down lighting up the earth before dawn. She had a short snout, her wings were somewhere in the middle of long and wide, the perfect wing for gliding and flying.

_He felt his heart beating still, his body was healed, and he felt alive again.

_Shade turned to the Bat and asked her how it was that he was alive again. She replied that she did not know. After seeing him in his injured state, She had wished for him to be healed. She did not like to see him suffering pain. It seemed her wishes came true.

Shade felt his eyes closing.

_He was very tired, he felt like his body had not rested for an eternity. He fell asleep.

_Shade awoke, he was alone, back in the underworld, he was unsure if what had happened was a dream, did he really have his body back? And what of that strange bat? He heard the rhythmic drum of his heartbeat. A few moments passed and in the distance saw the bat returning. She had a leaf with water in it, and a few bugs. Shade was hungry. She placed the leaf in front of Shade "Here you go, you must be hungry these are my favorites!"she said. Shade hurriedly ate the bugs and sloshed them down with some of the water. It felt good, the water running down his throat.

_"You must have been very hungry, your body has been sitting there for a long time" she said, and then she stopped talking for a while, concentrating on something.

_A few moments later the bat spoke "Kalimera", Shade looked at her, she continued "Yes, that is it. Kalimera is what I would like to be called." Shade looked at her, and spoke her name "Kalimera"

_Kalimera looked at him and nodded again just like shade had done before. She then spoke up again "Tell me about Griffn"

_Shades memories flooded back to him, he had been so distracted with what was going on he had nearly forgotten. A picture of Griffn formed in his minds eye, "He is my son, he is a hybrid; my mate Marina, a Brightwing and I a Silverwing." Kalimera nodded, and had a look of understanding in her eyes, as if she already knew all about Griffn, but had just wanted to hear the words coming from Shades mouth. Shade continued "He is a brave bat, a good flyer and good to his friends"

_Kali cut him off, Shade was annoyed by this, "I would very much like to meet Griffn"

_Shade had been thinking of this, would he be able to return to the upper world with is body? It was winter and cold.

_"Can I leave this place, I would very much like to see Griffn again" Shade said, and kali looked at him and told him, "Of course but im coming with you, I want to see your world, My tree here is nice, but I would like to experience the upper world."

_Shade flexed his wings, and looked himself over, was he really going to make it back up to the upper world? With this young bat?

Kali spread her elegant wings and took flight, shade stood up and followed.

It felt good to be flying again.

_Kali turned her head around and asked shade where the knothole for the exit was, shade had assumed she would know how to reach the exit. But how would she know this? She was just a newborn.

_Shade barely recognized the tree, it was so different. They circled around it twice, and shade barely could make out the knothole that he had left the underworld in last time, it was nearly grown over and healed, but just big enough for him and Kali to enter.

_They squeezed through and shade felt a familiar feeling. Being sucked up in the current, he spotted Kali to the right, and she seemed to be so happy, just smiling and enjoying this new experience. Shades thoughts were of Griffn.

**Chapter two : Into the Sun**

* * *

_Shade was back in the mist, he had lost sight of Kalimera. He sailed straight, and broke through the cloud. It was daylight; he was at the peak of a tall mountain. The sun was shining over the horizon, lighting up the world in a brilliant golden glow. He took a moment to breathe it all in.

_He noticed that most of the snow had melted, and trees were starting to sprout buds, it was spring.

_Behind him Kali fluttered effortlessly, bedazzled at the sight of the horizon. She took up a position next to shade and spoke. "So this is the sun. It is beautiful "her voice still as clear as a running stream. "It was not the way it was in your memories, this is much better" Kali felt the warmth on her dark fur.

_Shade had recognized the mountain; it was the same as the one he had been lured to when Kali had called out to him. There was the human road in the distance. "Kali , thank you for bringing me back to this place" shade was grateful to have his life back, although he felt a bit awkward around Kali, she seemed to share all his memories, and she reminded him of himself.

_Together they fluttered down to the tree line, there was quite a distance from the top of the mountain to the bottom, but gliding down was easy. Shade landed on a branch of a maple tree, followed by Kali.

_Kali always seemed to be so absorbed into the world, the moment they had landed she started to examine a leaf on the tree, the texture of the bark, and she noticed all the bugs that made this tree home.

_Shade was just watching her, wanting to leave to see Griffn, but he would not leave without Kali. On the branch over head Shade noticed a squirrel running with an acorn in its jaw, it must have just come out of hibernation and found one of its buried snacks from the previous summer. As it passed it stopped and gave the two bats an odd look, and then hurriedly ran off into the trees.

_It was dawn, and the sun was nearly at its full height, the golden glow long gone, replaced by its full strength. Shade had to look away from the sun.

_Shade mentioned that he would like to embark on the journey to Hibernaculm soon, and Kali nodded in the same fashion she had done when she first met shade, she seemed to like it. They both took flight, Shade following the human road back to tree haven. And saw that the area was still covered in small patches of pure white snow, the last of it he thought.

_Just as Tree Haven was on the horizon kali spoke; "I feel tired" as she yawned. The sun was still high in the sky. Shade did not feel tired, he wanted to continue on his journey to be reunited with his son and mate. But he realized that Kali was still just a newborn, not used to extended flights. And this was why she was so tired.

_So they roosted in tree haven, it was good to be home. It was weird for tree haven to be completely empty, normally the chatter of all the newborns and females made him happy, He smelled the colony's presence from the previous summer here still.

Kali fell asleep almost immediately, she looked tired.

Shade was left alone in Tree Haven, with his thoughts.

_He listened, his ears twitching; he was listening to the echoes of the past summer, when he was watching his son growing up, and his friend Luna. He remembered the day that they had left for Stone Hold to meet with the males, the other newborns chatted about how they would meet their fathers for the first time, Griffn was saddened by this. He got to meet his father, but then his father had sacrificed himself to save his life.

_He heard echoes of Griffn, he was sad for the loss of his father, and pang of pain shocked shades heart, how he missed Griffn and Marina.

_It would not be long until they were reunited, only a few million wing beats and they would be at Hibernaculum, in time for the awakening.

Sleep finally overtook shade, as he fell asleep beside Kalimera.

**Chapter three: Awakening

* * *

**

__Griffn was soaring above a jungle, a giant stone pyramid seemed to grow up out of the forest, he could hear screams of pain as he drew closer to the pyramid. He felt scared, but was compelled forward. Into the pyramid he flew, coming across a gathering of vampyrum spectrum, large cannibal bats. They were circled around a stone disc with markings on it, this reminded him of his father's story about these bats. Speaking to the rest, was Goth, the king bat. The bat had a limp body in its jaws. A dead Bat. Griffn was scared that he would be seen, Goth turned his head in Griffns direction and dropped the lifeless body to the ground. Goth looked around the room and their eyes made contact, Griffn felt fear. Then Griffn woke up._

_He had a cold sweat on his face, his fur damp, he looked around. He was safe. In Hibernaculum, all the other bats around him mother Marina was next to him, her face so peaceful as she slept. He did not want to wake her, he had these dreams before, ever since he had left the underworld. She seemed concerned about his dreams, but told him there were nothing to fear and just a dream.

_He knew that was something more to his dreams, they felt real, he felt he needed to stop Goth.

_Grffin could not go back to sleep, he was awake now and did not feel the attraction of hibernation, He flew off his roost and entered a secondary cave, in the corner he spoted Luna, his best friend, still fast asleep. He flew out of Hibernculum, and passed through the water fall. He came out into a clear night. It was still a bit chilly but nothing Griffn couldn't handle, he had longer and warmer fur then most Silverwings, it was from his mother's side.

_He used his echolocation to spot a nearby beetle, it was coming out of a small hole in a tree. _It must have just been waking up too_. he though as he lunged down on it and crunched it between his teeth. Swallowing it whole, shell and all. He scooped down over the water and took a drink.

He knew it wouldn't be much longer before the rest of his colony awoke from hibernation.

**Chapter Four : Journey  
**

* * *

_She had slept well. Kali awoke next to Shade, they were inside his home, at Tree Haven. She decided to let Shade sleep, she wanted to go explore. She left Shades side and flew out into the night sky, looking up at the stars, admiring their distant glow.

_She felt hungry, she had forgotten to eat. It was not part of her normal routine yet. She had had a few insect that were living around her tree, but it never occurred to her that she must eat, or she would become weak. All these new feelings she had gained from Shade's memories.

_She saw the fluttering of bugs wings in her echolocation, it was a Tigermoth. She chased after it her jaws open ready to catch it in her mouth, but then suddenly it burst apart into about six or so smaller tigermoths, confused she tried to snap at one, and missed. She did a mid air flip and tried to snap at a second, but it was no use, they all suddenly disappeared. And she was still hungry.

_Shade sat on a branch nearby, observing Kali, he let out a chuckle when she had failed to catch the tigermoth. Kali swung her head around and glared at Shade, she had obviously heard him chuckling at her, she taunted him "Well if I cant do it can you?"

_Shade explained to her that it was pretty simple, all you had to do was rely on your eyes and not your echolocation. Within a few moments Kali was in pursuit of another Tiger moth, perhaps it was the same one that got away before. She was successful this time, a smile snug across her face, she was proud of herself.

_It was time to head out, after filling up on some juicy bugs, both bats felt recharged and ready to commence flying. Shade flew in the direction of the old red barn, his first land mark that he remembered from his sound map that his mother had sang to him. The flying was relatively peaceful, Kali was absorbed in her own thoughts, and shade was concentrating on the memories of Marina and Griffn.

**They continued from landmark to landmark, stopping to experience many things (Add experiences O_o will make a better story) They then arrive at hibernculum, and yeah….**

**The pass by the sea, and kali mentions Marinas island**

**

* * *

**

**Characters**

Shade,

a True hero, brave but scared, he is always willing to help someone in need. He is wanting to spend time with is mate and son. He is a good father and is always there in time of need.

Griffn,

Shades son, brave and loyal to his friends, he has survived the underworld and is now troubled by nightmares. He is coming of age and is starting to look for a mate. The other new borns opened up a bit to him after his ordeal, and he has now made new friends, but still likes Luna the most. She is always with him.

Luna,

The bat that was killed in firewing, Griffn's best friend, he escorted her out of the underworld and she shared in the energy that Shade had given to griffn, bringing both of them back to life. Since there escape from the underworld, Luna has become really close to Griffn, they are always seen together and talking

Marina,

Shades mate, an outgoing and sometimes sarcastic brightwing, she loves shade with all her heart and was devastated by the news that he had died. She has remained faithful to shade.

Kalimera,

Daughter of Nocturna, a small inquisitive bat, She is modeling herself from Shade, his ideas and goals are now becoming her own, Shade is her guide in the Upper world as she learns about right and wrong. She is determined to discover all of the worlds secrets. And is persistent in the quest of knowledge; sometimes even causing potential harm to others while doing so. Unaware of this. She has special powers, of life, she can heal herself and others, but she has yet to learn how to control this skill. She feels a connection to Zotz. And feels that she needs retribution for the fact that he had killed her mother.

Goth,

Hes evil, hes back from the dead, he wants to kill the sun and gain a High rank in Zotz army as he rules over the entire world

Todo

Goth and the Vampirium spectrum, Grffins visions

Chapter four- Shade and Kalimeras journey to Hibernaculum, they reach it just as the silverwings are waking up. The elders are curious about Kalimera

Brainstrorm / story notes

Goth and Griffn have a connection, since goth had stolen griffns life

Chapter 3 or continuation of chapter one.

-Shade and Kali travel to Hibernaculum, and find Griffn not sleeping like the rest, he is troubled by nightmares of the underworld, nightmares of Zotz, and Goth. He is overjoyed to see Shade back in the world of the living! Shade had explained to him that he was a spirit, and confirmed Griffn suspicions that his father was indeed around him after he had died. Marina is also overjoyed to see him again, she has remained faithful to him.—

Griffn is coming of age, and finds Kali very attractive, but is awkward around her, Luna is jealous!

Goth chapter – zots its pissed that nocturna daughter is alive, she is a small bat, beautiful, zots tells goth to hurry and sacrifice before noctuna's daughter realizes her full potential and stops them for good!

-Griffn + Kali = love ? Mate with the daughter of a god. Hellz yea? I don't see why not.

Kalimera means Good Morning in Greek,

Figured nocturna is the god of Dawn/ Sun Kalimera is twilight (shes sorta twilight colred) , Zots is Night Does zots have a son? Maybe. But hes still alive so imp rob gona say no.

Q/A

Will this involve any Sex or M rated content?

Sticking to Kenneth's original works. It is important to me that anyone can read this and enjoy it. I may like to be a bit more descriptive in situations where blood is spilt though, but nothing too gorey…

Is this a fan fict?

Yes I am by no means a professional writer….

Will you be updating this regularly?

Yes until it is completed! It will be a full length Novel!

Im a dedicated Silverwing fan, and I need to practice my writing again.

Is nocturna dead?

Yes, she left her tree and a seed behind, the tree healed itself with time, and the fire was extinguished, the tree bloomed and Kalimera was born out of the seed. Kind of like a Phoenix, but not. Because it a tree. Rising from the ashes, a new life is born


End file.
